


Resolutions for Rookies

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And the Orgies Of Course, Background Endverse Castiel, Castiel (Supernatural) and Bees, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dean Talks About Feelings, Fluffy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Hungover Dean, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Little Spoon Dean, M/M, Morning After, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, but no actual sex, lots of talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: With a groan, he moves a little more so he can prop himself up. He grips his head, squinting as his eyes adjust like the bottom of a shot glass with a drop of whiskey still left. The man next to him does the same. Dean turns his head slowly, meeting the blue eyes of the stranger. “Um… you were… great?”





	Resolutions for Rookies

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, this one was hard to write, so hopefully it flows well. I tried. I wanted to push through. <3  
> Happy New Year, everyone!!!! Thanks for another great year on ao3!
> 
> Oh yeah, update** I forgot to mention, this was inspired by a prompt form ficmemes.tumblr.com: "4. Person A makes a New Year's Resolution -- but Person B makes it difficult for them to keep it."

Dean’s not sure if he’s stirred awake by the sound of his body moving against an air mattress, which sounds uncannily like the riveting performance of a beginner balloon artist, or the… _balloon snake_ prodding his ass.

One thing’s for certain: This isn’t his apartment.

With a groan, he moves a little more so he can prop himself up. He grips his head, squinting as his eyes adjust like the bottom of a shot glass with a drop of whiskey still left. The man next to him does the same. Dean turns his head slowly, meeting the blue eyes of the stranger. “Um… you were… great?”

“Wow, with that charm, it’s no wonder you’re a one-hit wonder,” the man scoffs. His voice is the kind of deep and raspy Dean can achieve coming down with a cold. He’s almost too distracted by it to act confused. _Almost._ “Does Purgatory’s ring a bell?”

Dean shakes his head weakly. “Too _many_ bells are ringing right now, pal. But yeah, we… I was celebrating New Years with my friend Benny… but then he left with Andrea and then I… um…”

“Got _way_ too hammered and decided it’d be a good idea to hit on me.”  

“Wait… so we _did…”_

“Fuck?” The guy drops his head, one of his many dark, greasy hairs flying forward as he laughs dryly, “No. You didn’t even ask me my name.” He pauses to lift from his bed and stretch. “It’s Cas, by the way. Might as well know whose boner’s been poking you for the past hour and a half.”

Dean blinks a few times. “Wait, so you admit you have a boner, but we didn’t seal the deal?”

"I've had to pee this whole time!" he argues. "You're a possessive sleeper. Like a bear. A big, cuddly, slightly angry, and freakishly possessive bear."

"So... we _didn't_ sleep together?" Dean asks. "In... that way?"

"No. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to relieve myself."

Dean's face reddens. "Right. Sorry." He already feels himself sinking into his old ways watching Cas plot to the bathroom, gray pajama bottoms in tow that frame his tanned hips like curtains on a track, serving absolutely no justice to the thick, strong thighs that were encasing him, and suddenly, he feels like _he’s_ been repressing morning wood.

When he sees Cas isn’t shy to perform a golden number in front of a live-studio audience, Dean quickly averts his gaze to slowly sit up and take in the rest of the room. He wouldn’t call it messy so much every inch of the floor is being put to use. Whether that’s holding up mountains of clothes, textbooks, occupied grocery bags plastered with _Gas N Sip_ logos he hasn’t seen in years, a laundry hamper packed to the brim with fast-food bags, of all things (which would explain the smell of a boarded-up Indian restaurant)…

“Do you want anything to eat?” Cas asks, emerging from the bathroom. He swipes a random shirt from the floor before sliding it over his messy hair. “I think I still have some curry in one of those bags over there…”

“Oh no, I’m-uh, I’m good, thanks,” he replies, trying to avoid a scene from _The Lost Boys_. “Are those… two bees having sex?”

Cas glances around him, then to where Dean’s pointing. “Oh yeah,” he says, tugging on his shirt, “got it at a thrift store. $5 bucks—can you believe it?”

Dean actually can’t. $5 seems overpriced. Instead, he offers a nonchalant (or as nonchalant as he can be anyway wrapped in a stranger’s sheets), “Cool. Um… I’m Dean, by the way.”

“Oh I know,” Cas assures, a hint of smile crossing his tanned face. “Purgatory knows you pretty well.”

Dean bites his lip, embarrassed.

“Bees are pretty amazing creatures,” Cas continues, “did you know sex for male bees is a once in a lifetime occurrence? Literally. Once they… _pollinate_ the female, their testicles just explode.”

Dean throws his head back, which proves to be a bad decision when his temple starts to feel more like a sidewalk being torn apart by a jackhammer. “Wow… _agh_ , must be some good sex.”

“One can only hope,” Cas scoffs, moving from the doorframe to rummage around for something in an unlabeled box next to the closet. “Really makes you thankful to be human.”

“Yeah, exploding testicles doesn’t sound like fun. It doesn’t even sound like a cool underground band name.”

“Not only that, but what if you lost your virginity to a guy named Blake with half inch gages and a lip tattoo.”

Dean nods slowly. “Good ol’ unreliable Blake.”

“You know him too,” Cas jokes, tossing Dean something in a plastic bag. It’s not only dark, but warm and sticky, leading Dean to immediately believe he’s holding a human sacrifice until Cas speaks up again. “Honey,” he says. “I collect it myself. It’ll help with your headache. You can eat it straight from the bag or I can combine it with some coffee, if you’re up for it.”

“Um…” It’s an odd gesture—then again; everything about this encounter is odd, he thinks, locking eyes with Dominic West from _The Wire_ just above Cas’s head before turning to him with a small smile. If there’s one thing he can’t resist, it’s a free cup of coffee. “Sure. Yeah, thanks.”

Cas returns to the room with two steaming mugs a few minutes later. Dean doesn’t think he’s tasted anything better. It’s regular black coffee, but the aroma of honey fills his nasal cavities with saccharine goodness. After downing half a cup, he sees the heap of honey stuck to the bottom like a goldmine, only edible. He waits until he’s emptied his cup before facing Cas, whose smile can’t be curbed by his amusement against his own mug, to speak again: “Yeah, I um… I’m really glad we didn’t… you know.”

“Oh?” Cas asks, setting his coffee between his legs.

“I mean, not because you’re unattractive or anything,” Dean cringes as soon as the words leave his mouth. He doesn’t know why he’s explaining himself to a guy he just met, but considering Cas has already seen him at his worst, there’s not much else he _hasn’t_ seen—which is weird, because Cas hasn’t even seen him naked. That’s usually Step 1. “I’ve just felt worse after going home with someone. I’m not sentimental by any means… but… I don’t know.” Dean shakes his head and starts to stand up. “Sorry, I should probably go. Thanks for the coffee.”

“Dean,” Cas says. His voice is urging, but his blue eyes breathe patience. Dean sinks back down. After a moment, he starts in again: “Do you know a male bee’s primary role in life is to inseminate the Queen? His whole purpose in life is to mate.”

“And have his bits blown off, apparently,” Dean remarks. “Who chooses that kind of life?”

“That’s exactly my point,” he says. “Humans aren’t wired that way. We crave love, affection—things we sometimes mistakenly find in sex.”

Dean tilts his head a little. “So, you’re saying… what? Passing my dick like a peace pipe _isn’t_ the solution?”

Cas’s lips crinkle, emphasizing the dark hairs framing his pink cheeks. Dean has to admit, he _is_ far from unattractive. “I’m _saying_ I’ve been in the same boat. Except, I adopted Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll as a legitimate lifestyle. Not only did I have mind-blowing orgies to _Physical Graffiti_ , I drank Absinthe straight from the bottle and knocked back a few amphetamines to keep the party going.”

Dean’s eyebrows lift like a needle on a turntable. “I, um… that’s… something. Why, uh, did you give it up?”

“I got older,” Cas says. “I wanted something more than a page out of Keith Richards’ autobiography.” He gestures to the box in the corner. “That’s when I picked up the bee stuff. Eventually when I get my own place, I’m going to be an apiarist. It relaxes me in the same respect, without the mental and physical withdrawals.”

Dean nods, picking at the vinyl on his cup. “I made a goal for myself, too. A resolution, I guess. I didn’t wanna sleep with anyone unless I was serious about following through… which is why I was kinda defensive earlier. I thought I’d already broken that resolution… and um…” Once the vinyl’s been picked, Dean resorts to doing the same to the back of his neck. “Thanks. For not… you know… taking advantage.”

“Anytime.” A smile folds back Cas’s lips, revealing teeth and gums as he rolls his shoulders nonchalantly.

They both bust out laughing.

“Well, I better get going for real,” Dean says once he comes down from his high. He thanks Cas again as he reteaches Dean the way out. Once outside, they just stare at each other, and Dean knows how odd this must look to the neighbors: Dean’s clothes are extra ruffled and his hair probably looks more like an unruly lawn, but Cas’s eyes are really blue and his gums are showing again like a proud dental ad.

So it’s no surprise he leans forward and presses his lips to Cas’s cheek.

And, judging by the blush spreading through Cas’s face, Dean’s confident he’ll actually follow through with this resolution.


End file.
